


candlelit

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hanukkah, Holidays, Reflection, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: a quiet celebration & everyone's favorite little introspections
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	candlelit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/gifts).



> Happy Chanukah, babe! 😚

She’s glad for the steady hands she has today as she places the second candle into the hannukiah. This time, she doesn’t stumble over the Hebrew, the words as familiar to her tongue as the sweetness of honey on her lips. She still doesn’t know if it feels right, but she’s sick of the noise of the season, and this quiet ritual reminds her of a time before she knew what emptiness felt like.

The apartment door clicks open, but in the meager candlelight, she is afforded some quiet from Maze, who can always sense now when she needs the silence the most. The other woman comes to stand beside her and presses a gentle kiss to her temple.

“Hi,” Eve says softly once the flicker of the candles has steadied. She leans her weight against Maze and closes her eyes, watches the imprint of the light dance on her eyelids. She knows that silence weighs on her soul more heavily than it should, and so she will reclaim what she is allowed.

Maze speaks only when she shifts toward the light switch, waits until artificial light fills the space before holds out a bag of gold coins. “Trixie said you should have these.”

Eve takes the candies eagerly, opening the bag and peeling back the foil on one. She presses it to Maze’s lips. “How was your day?” she asks after the offering is accepted, after Maze has licked her fingertips clean of any lingering chocolate. Because this too is a ritual, though perhaps less holy; this too is a miracle, a gift, a light for her aching heart.

“Lucifer wants to throw a Chanukah party at Lux,” Maze tells her later, when they curl in bed, after the candles have been extinguished and her soul settled. Eve laughs, tucking her body against Maze’s, and can’t help but wonder what would become of that.


End file.
